Délivré
by Spiria
Summary: Ginny se fait séquestrée, par qui... Mystère... Venir lire pour savoir. Je parle dans cette fic d'une situation peu probable mais que peut toujours arrivée.


J'espère que mon histoire va vous plaire. Cette nouvelle est censée vous faire réfléchir sur les problèmes qui sont encore présent dans notre société. Le problème que je relate dans mon histoire est l'esclavagisme dans des usines de travaux. Je tenais vraiment à écrire cette nouvelle en un chapitre car ce problème peut arriver à n'importe qui et qu'il est très difficile de s'en défaire. Attention certains passages sont peut-être un peu violent.

Bonne lecture !

_**Délivrée**_

Délivrée, après 10 ans, Ginny était délivrée. Du poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules, qui lui faisait courber l'échine depuis si longtemps.

Délivrée, de cette prison d'où elle n'arrivait pas à sortir.

Mais elle avait réussi. Malgré les obstacles, malgré la douleur, elle avait tenu. Ne disait-elle pas dans le temps : « C'est celui qui ne persévère pas qui perd ». Mais ce temps était révolu, fini. C'était le passé, son passé, les souvenirs, ses souvenirs. Maintenant elle se tenait debout devant son nouvel appartement, où elle pourrait enfin vivre seule et sans personne pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Plus d'ordres, plus de pression, Ginny allait enfin pouvoir vivre, tout simplement. Mais malgré sa nouvelle vie, elle se rappelait…

Travailler, travailler encore et encore… Dur. Tout le temps, sans aucune interruption. Elles étaient plusieurs, uniquement des femmes ou des jeunes filles. Elles avaient toutes entre 12 et 20 ans. Et elles travaillaient, du matin jusqu'au soir, du soir au matin, jusqu'à l'épuisement, l'évanouissement. Leurs geôliers ne leur apportaient presque rien à manger et à boire. Certaines filles mouraient de ce manque de nourriture. Bien sûr on ne leur disait rien, mais elles finissaient toujours par être au courant car les jeunes femmes ne revenaient pas travailler. Et elles ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir tout simplement car c'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Elles étaient prisonnières d'un lieu d'épouvante, d'horreur. Leur seul espoir était la mort. Et elles l'attendaient toutes, cette mort, avec impatience. Elles logeaient dans l'aile est du bâtiment, dans des dortoirs insalubres. Elles ne discutaient jamais entre elles, elles étaient trop fatiguées, trop lasses. Et les jours s'écoulaient…

En ce temps-là, Ginny était loin de se douter de ce qu'il allait se passer quelques années plus tard.

Ginny chassa ce mauvais souvenir, sourit et sortit la clé de l'appartement de sa poche. Elle l'introduisit dans la porte et la poussa, tenant ses bagages d'une main. Bagage était un bien grand mot. Elle n'avait en fait qu'un petit sac à dos. Ginny fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement puis s'assit sur le rebord du balcon pour pouvoir admirer à son aise le paysage. Le vent balayait ses cheveux, les faisant virevolter hors du ruban qui les retenait. Ginny le défit et le regarda un instant, son visage s'éclairant d'un large sourire. C'était Hermione qui le lui avait donné. Sa meilleure amie, sa soeur…

Dans le bâtiment, l'effervescence était à son apogée. Une jeune femme était encore arrivée aujourd'hui. Seuls ses cheveux courts la distinguaient des autres femmes. Malgré cette différence, Ginny lui trouvait un air sympathique mais aussi un air de rebelle. Et les jours suivants, elle put constater qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Déjà, le lendemain, la jeune femme interpella un des geôliers. Ginny suivit la dispute de loin.

« Je trouve que les portions de nourriture devraient être doublées »

Le geôlier se mit à rire.

« Tu n'as pas à trouver que… La portion de nourriture est la même pour tout le monde. Tu n'en auras pas plus que les autres »

La jeune femme se mit alors dans une colère noire, son visage se tendit à l'extrême. Même de loin, Ginny pouvait sentir la colère qui émanait d'elle.

« Les portions de nourriture données ne sont pas suffisantes. Toutes les femmes qui sont ici meurent de faim et vous ne faîtes rien. Vous ne voulez pas augmenter la masse de nourriture car cela vous coûte plus cher. Alors vous les laissez mourir puis vous les remplacez…. Et oui, c'est tellement plus facile »

S'ensuivit une joute verbale qui se termina quand le geôlier décida qu'elle devait s'expliquer avec son chef.

Il l'emmena et Ginny ne revit pas la jeune femme de la nuit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva à l'atelier de travail le lendemain matin qu'elle la revit. Une horreur immense la paralysa alors. Deux geôliers tenaient par les bras la jeune fille. Son dos était ensanglanté, parsemé de rayures rougeâtres. Elle avait été battue jusqu'au sang, ne laissant qu'une partie infime de peau sans aucun coups. Son visage montrait à quel point elle avait du être maltraitée. Elle avait des cernes sous ses yeux, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, sa bouche était déformée par la rage. A côté des geôliers se trouvait Mr Severus Rogue, le directeur. L'expression qu'il avait sur le visage était indescriptible. Il prit la parole d'une voix ferme :

« Cette jeune femme a essayé de se rebeller. Elle a contesté une de mes directives. Comme vous le voyez, elle a été punie à juste titre. C'est la première fois qu'une personne essaie de se dresser contre moi. Je vous préviens, la prochaine de vous qui fait un pas de travers, je ne serai pas aussi clément ! »

Il fit un geste de la main et les deux geôliers lâchèrent la jeune femme, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Puis ils s'en retournèrent, laissant les jeunes femmes dans l'horreur la plus totale. Le silence revint brusquement lorsque les jeunes filles virent arriver un geôlier avec un fouet. Elles se dispersèrent immédiatement dans leurs ateliers. Seule Ginny resta stoïque pendant quelques secondes. Puis la jeune femme s'approcha de la jeune fille blessée, la souleva et la déplaça jusqu'aux dortoirs pour la soigner sous les regards insistants des geôliers. Cela devait être la naissance d'une nouvelle et forte amitié…

Ginny était toujours assise sur le rebord du balcon. Elle serrait fort le ruban contre sa poitrine. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un sourire qui éclairait son visage mais des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ginny pleurait. Elle se rappelait. Elle se souvenait. Cette jeune fille qui était blessée, elle s'en était occupée comme une sœur. Ginny avait désinfecté ses plaies et veillé sur elle. Jamais elle ne l'avait laissé seule. Jamais.

Puis la jeune fille s'était réveillée. Elle avait dit à Ginny qu'elle s'appelait Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles avaient appris à se connaître, à se respecter. Hermione lui avait aussi fait partager ses idées. Elle trouvait qu'on ne leur donnait pas assez de nourriture, que les dortoirs étaient insalubres. « Il faut changer ça ! » disait Hermione avec détermination.

S'ensuivirent alors des mois de lutte, des mois d'interjections avec les geôliers pour faire valoir leurs « droits ». Malheureusement, cela ne servait à rien. A chaque fois qu'elle critiquait un ordre ou qu'elle donnait son avis, la jeune femme était punie violemment. Et à chaque fois qu'elle était réprimandée vertement, Ginny soignait ses blessures avec un air admiratif pour cette fille courageuse qui s'acharnait à une cause déjà perdue. Et les années passèrent…

Puis un jour, Hermione décida que puisque elle ne pouvait faire changer les choses seule, toutes les jeunes femmes devaient se soulever contre leurs geôliers. Elle en discuta donc avec les autres filles. Les jeunes femmes furent d'abord contre ce projet, elles estimaient que c'était trop dangereux. Mais Hermione réussit à les persuader que si elles réussissaient, elles seraient enfin libres.

Libre…un mot infini. Un grand mot.

Ginny rentra dans l'appartement et s'allongea sur le lit…

La nuit était venue. La révolution pouvait commencer ! Hermione savait qu'elles n'étaient pas assez fortes pour combattre leurs « gardes ». Il allait falloir ruser. Et Hermione savait exactement comment. Les jeunes femmes créèrent un immense incendie qui se propagea rapidement. Le directeur et les geôliers arrivèrent trop tard pour empêcher le feu de se répandre dans tout le bâtiment. Pendant que les gardes et Mr Rogue se rendaient compte de la situation, les jeunes femmes s'étaient enfuies par la seule porte du bâtiment. Le directeur et les geôliers étaient enfermés dans le bâtiment et ne pouvaient plus sortir car cette porte était la seule issue. Ils périrent donc dans l'incendie et lorsque le lendemain des promeneurs passèrent devant le bâtiment, ils ne virent plus que des ruines…. Mais si ces « passants » s'étaient approchés un peu plus près, répondant à l'impulsion de leur curiosité, ils auraient pu apercevoir des morceaux de squelettes calcinés…

Après l'incendie, les jeunes femmes se séparèrent pour vivre leur propre vie. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cet événement. Ginny et Hermione ne s'étaient pas revues. Elles s'étaient quittées le lendemain de l'incendie, l'une partant pour refaire sa vie, l'autre pour une raison obscure. Hermione avait donné le ruban qu'elle avait dans les cheveux à Ginny. C'était le signe de leur amitié…

Ginny avait elle aussi continué sa propre vie. Elle avait trouvé un autre travail mais elle n'avait pas signé de contrat. Cela lui faisait trop peur. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait signé un, l'enfer lui avait ouvert ses portes. Car la prison où elle avait été enfermée n'était pas une prison au sens propre du terme, c'était leur lieu de travail….

Voilà ! Je sais que c'est court ! Si vous voulez me laisser une critique ou un conseil, cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche. J'aimerai beaucoup savoir votre avis.


End file.
